Fated Love
by Natalie98559
Summary: Tobi and Zetzu are university students, and childhood friends. It wasn't until one night when they show their true feelings.


It was a cold winter evening, piles of snow covered the streets like a white blanket. While others were warm in their homes by a fireplace, one boy decided to play in the snow. He wasn't very bright, but he had a kind heart.

The wind blew hard, and the snow came down fast. When the little boy was satisfied, he started walking home, but he tripped and couldn't get himself back up. He laid there in the cold snow, helplessly.

After a few hours another boy, about the same age, was on his way home when he noticed a boy lying on the floor just in front of his house. He walked up to him and poked him to see if he was still alive. The boy twitched, and barely opened his one eye.

The boy was unconscious, and was unaware of how long he has been there. The other boy picked him up and took him inside where it was warm. He set him down on the sofa near the fireplace, and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm.

The little masked boy was touched, no one has ever cared for him before.  
"Th-Thank you for helping me, no one really cares for me" The boy said.  
"By the way, my name is Tobi." Tobi felt nervous, but he didn't know why... It felt different, and he liked it.

The other boy stared at Tobi looking him up and down, as if he were looking for something.  
"I've seen you before... My name is Zetzu" He said while looking closer at Tobi. Tobi's face turned red.  
"W-What? Is there something you want from Tobi?" Tobi asked, his face as red as a tomato.  
"It's nothing, you look... cu-... nevermind" Zetzu cut himself off before he said something he was going to regret.  
"Have I seen you before? What school do you go to?" Zetzu asked, looking away so Tobi doesn't see his face turning red.  
"Uh... I go to Tokyo U., why... do you go there, too?" Tobi was very confussed, and his heart started beating fast.  
"Yeah... Thats right, you hang around a group called 'Akatsuki' right? I knew you looked familiar." Zetzu and Tobi have been Tokyo U. students for 2 years, but never met before.

One week has past, and Tobi was playing in his room, untill the door bell rang. He went to answer the door only to see Zetzu stand right in front of him once again.  
"Hi... Tobi," Zetzu said. 'Why am I here?' He thought as Tobi let him in.  
"Tobi's been thinking, why are you two different colors?" Tobi said, as they sat on the sofa in the living room.  
"I have two different personalities" He paused for a minute.  
"The white part of me is good..." The white Zutzu started.  
"... And the black part of me is evil" The black Zetzu said, giving Tobi a confussed look under his mask.  
"Do you ever take off that mask?" Zetzu asked, trying to change the subject. Tobi didn't answer. Now that he thought about it, he never does. Akward silence. Zetzu was curious to see what was under that mask, no one has ever seen Tobi's face. 'Tobi has a feeling something bad is going to happen.'

They went up stairs to Tobi's room.  
"... And this is Tobi's room. Do you like it?" Tobi said, Zetzu closed the door behind him and locked it. He was gonna skip the first part and take it off himself. He felt fond to the childish boy, so he wasn't gonna hurt him. In fact he gets a strange feeling in his stomach every time he looks at him.

The two just sat on floor and talked for quite some time, an hour to be exact. Zetzu hasn't made his move yet, but he will soon... Hopefully. Another hour passes, and Zetzu can't seen to get close enough without his face turning deep red. 'Damn it, why can't I do this. God, whats wrong with me could it be that I've'  
"Zetzu... Can Tobi ask you something?" Tobi asked, snaping Zetzu out of his thoughts.  
"Sure" Zetzu said, then got a little closer to Tobi.  
"You want to see Tobi's face, don't you?" Tobi said, as he started lifting his up mask. Zetzu watched closely, and as the mask came off all the way, Zetzu finally got a chance to see Tobi's face. For some reason Zetzu couldn't take his eyes off of him. 'Could I really be in love with Tobi?'

Twenty minutes pass by, and Tobi fell asleep on his bedroom floor. Zetzu covered him so he doesn't catch a cold, he looked at Tobi and realized he forgot to put his mask back on. He stared into Tobi's eyes and moved his face right in front of Tobi's, and leaned forward o kiss him. As Zetzu got closer, he became more nervous. Tobi peeped through his only good eyeonly to see Zetzu try and to kiss him, but couldn't. So Tobi kissed Zetzu, making Zetzu's face turn red as he pushed Tobi away. 'He kissed me, he really did, but why?' Zetzu looked at Tobi only to see his biggest smile.

There was silence in the room, and Zetzu decided to break it.  
"Tobi, why..."  
"...Tobi saw you..."  
"Huh?"  
"You tried to kiss Tobi, but got scared... So Tobi kissed you." There was more akward silence. 'He saw me? But wasn't he sleeping?' Zetzu was very confussed at why Tobi just kissed him.

Tobi and Zetzu were childhood friends, until they were sepersted by their parents. Tobi was very confussed, he didn't know what to think... He liked Zetzu, and felt safe around him, but why did Zetzu want to kiss him. Was it fated that they would meet like this, are they really in love, was fate playing with their minds. This was all very confussing to not only Tobi, but Zetzu too. What will they do...

It was midnight, and Zetzu didn't want to go home... Not now, not yet. Tobi was really tired, he almost fell asleep again. Zetzu got a little closer to Tobi and laid down, hoping Tobi would do the same. Tobi had picked up his mask and put it back on, then laid down next to Zetzu, though they were still on the floor. Tobi fell asleep cuddling Zetzu as if he were a pillow, Zetzu enjoyed it. He took off Tobi's mask, hoping he would finished what he started earlier. He felt his heart beat faster as he leaned closer to Tobi. He felt his lips barley touch Tobi's, and he slowly closed his eyes and he kissed barley opened his only good eye, and saw that Zetzu was turning a little red. Tobi broke the kiss, only to see Zetzu smiling.

Tobi had a flashback of when they were just little kids, and remembered something that may change things in the way he wants it to be. Zetzu looked into Tobi's only sharingan eye, and it looked just like a blood-filled pool. Tobi put both hands on Zetzu's face, and pulled him into another kiss. Zetzu deepened the kiss with more force then ever. It was a rather violent kiss, and as they broke for air, a thought came across Zetzu's mind. Why was he doing this.

Zetzu stared at Tobi, who was lying on his bed now. He got up off the floor, and sat down on the bed next to where Tobi was sleeping. He gently stroked Tobi's soft hair, then put his hand on boy's cheek. 'Tobi looks hot when he sleeps' Zetzu thought as he laid down next to Tobi. 'Tobi probably wouldn't mind if i sleep with him.' Zetzu turned to face Tobi, only to see Tobi turned to the other side. Zetzu fell asleep cuddling him.

When Zetzu woke up the next morning, he found that Tobi wasn't there, but his mask was. He got up out of bed and went down stairs to see Tobi writing on a piece of paper. He walked up to Zetzu and gave it to him, and he read it out loud.  
"I don't know how to say it, so i'll just say it..." Zetzu paused and looked away from the paper and at Tobi who was smiling at him. Zetzu looked back at the paper.  
"... I love you, and I don't ever want you to leave me." Zetzu was suprised... shocked, even. He didn't know what to say, so he wrote it down. After Zetzu finished writing, he gave it to Tobi who read it out loud.  
"Tobi... I love you too, and I will never, ever leave you, I promise." Tobi jumped around in joy, and gave Zetzu a big hug.

Zetzu gave Tobi a kiss, and sat down on the couch in front of the tv, Tobi sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Tobi... Where is the remote?" Zetzu asked as he looked around.  
"Right here" Tobi replied, holding up the t.v remote, and laughing. Tobi turned on the t.v, and started fliping through the channels. There was nothing on, so they just sat there, and talked about when they were kids.

They had fun when they were little, Tobi even wore his mask back then. Zetzu threw his arms around Tobi and gave him a kiss. They were happy when they are together, because without eachother they were in hell. Zetzu could never dream about living without Tobi, everytime he saw Tobi he knew he had someone to fight for. The same goes for Tobi, they were always together, and always will be. Looks like fate has brought them together again.

Thats what I call a happy ending!!! 


End file.
